In Love With Their Enemy
by EternallyEmmettsWife
Summary: I thought I knew who I was but secrets kept by my father proved everything I knew was wrong. This is my story , who am I? I am Jamie Ateara..NON-CANON PAIRINGS , Rated M for language and eventually sex. This story will have cheating chap 6 coming in Sept
1. Confused

In Love With Their Enemy

I always thought I could learn everything I needed to know from books, but I know now I was wrong. I thought I knew who I was but I was wrong, hidden family secrets proved everything I knew was wrong. This is my story , who am I? I am Jamie Ateara…...

A/N: I own nothing Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer …. i'm only playing with her characters. Jamie and anything else you don't recognize are mine.

_"Congratulations Jamie your caller number 10 ! you've won 2 front row ticket and backstage passes to see The Sons Of Mullen in concert tomorrow" Shouted the radio announcer._....just as suddenly as it had happened , it ended and I was back in my room alone again. These glimpses were starting to drive me crazy, I turned back to the email I had been reading. ….

Dear Jamie,

After reading your letter and review our discussions , I understand how your situation is causing you stress. You were right to keep this to yourself till now, I've assessed your claims I believe the glimpses you mentioned maybe visions and with time you could control them. I'd like to extend an offer to you to join us here in Volterra, Italy, you are not alone there are many people with abilitys similar to yours. Many of them have come to us for assistants in controlling and managing their abilitys

,I believe we can help you as well, you have amazing potential. I will be sending my assistants Felix and Alec in the next few days, to help you in your decision. I look forward to our meeting Jamie.

With anticipation,

Aro

Headmaster ,Volturi Academy For The Gifted

I suddenly felt very uneasy about Volturi Academy, when Aro had first contacted me it seemed like the answer to all my problems. But things changed fast as he continued to contact me every two days ask me to join his school for the gifted, and now sending his assistants to help me decide. It all seemed very strange to me , maybe I'm just being paranoid. I turned away from the computer , I needed to unwind , time for some music. I walked over and turned the radio on , my favorite song "Wild Child" by The Sons Of Mullen was on. I danced around and played a really bad air guitar ,when the announcer came on and announced to call in, caller 10 wins tickets. I thought back to earlier when I had a vision, and shook my head no way was this happening. I picked up my cell and dialed , after 5 rings it picked up. "who is this" I heard the announcer say , "Jamie" I answered . _"_Congratulations Jamie your caller number 10 ! you've won 2 front row ticket and backstage passes to see The Sons Of Mullen in concert tomorrow" Shouted the radio announcer. "Oh my God , yes !" I screamed , I could not believe this was really happening . I stayed on the phone and gave the announcer my information and arranged to pick up my tickets before the concert the next day. As soon as I got off the phone , I texted my friend Bonnie and asked her to come with me she instantly responded that she would love to join me, but she wants to drive. So it was all set and I couldn't wait,i went to tell my mom I was going out tomorrow night. I found her in the kitchen making dinner, I explained everything about the radio contest and told her Bonnie was going with me. She said "thats great Jamie ,you girls go have fun",she started placing dinner on the table " Dinner is ready"she stated as if I didn't notice her place it on the table. We sat down and at not talking much ,when we had finished eating she turned to me "oh before I forget ,your father called", "what did he want ?" I asked , my father and mother had divorced when I was fifteen and we had moved away from La Push,Washington and back to my mother hometown in Pennsylvania. "oh nothing much just asked how you were , he wants you to call him"my mother stated. "did he tell you why" I wondered, " Something about your cousin Quil and he said he has something for you" my mother replied. I suddenly felt very sick, but just as suddenly as it had come on it went away, I decided not to mention it to my mother she'd only worry.

A/N : well how was it? Plz review ….chapter 2 coming soon , next chapter will be a lot longer , conversation with dad , and something unexpected at the concert keep her from returning home....


	2. Bitten

A/n: you know the drill ...i own nothing the wonderful world of twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, im just playing in her world. However Jamie and anything else you don't recognize are mine.

**Bitten **

I had decided to call my father before I went to bed , he answer after only two rings. "hello" came the gruff voice of my father, "Hey dad , it's Jamie, mom said you called". "Yes , your cousin Quil has been trying to reach you, he wants to know if your planning on visiting this summer",i heard him clear his throat before he continued " He misses you and you haven't visited since the divorce". " I know dad but Brooke hasn't either and I don't see anyone giving her a hard time about it!" I stated " Things are different now dad ,with you in Missouri and mom back here ,I'd feel like an outsider in the tribe."My father sighed " Brooke is a different story Jamie and you know that she has a son to worry about now", oh great lets have a pity party for my irresponsible 18 year old sister. My father continued "Jamie your 19 your not in school now would be the best time to visit the tribe , I know your grandfather misses you, your not an outsider the tribe is your family",I heard him clear his throat again, he seemed nervous like there was more than he was telling me, "you'd get to see Jacob don't you miss him you and him were so close."

I was starting to get frustrated , he wasn't going to let me talk my way out of this and why did he have to mention Jacob. I shook my head "Dad where would I stay out there, I won't stay with Quil or grandpa", ha I had him there, "well Jamie that brings me to the other thing I wanted to talk to you about , our old house and everything in it now belongs to you.", I was in shock, " I faxed your mother the paperwork last week and she signed it, its all yours ,I know its not much Jamie but it gives you a place to stay and its very important you visit your cousin and the tribe now". As happy as I was to get the house , I hadn't missed the last part, " why dad why is it so important I go to La Push?". "I can't explain but your cousin can help you, just trust me Jamie please, I love you Mame"he sighed "just listen to me this once and go to La Push , I got to go to work but remember this Mame no matter what La Push is your home". I knew he was right "I love you too dad , and I promise I'll call Quil, I'll talk to you later bye". My dad and I hung up and I sat there awhile thinking about what he had said , what was he going on about , me needing Quil, my younger cousins help. I shook my head to clear my thoughts , what a day ! What I needed now was some sleep , I quickly changed clothes and within minutes I was asleep.

_He ran his pale finger along my cheek , brushing my dark brown hair behind my ear. I felt his finger under my chin, making me lift my head to meet his golden eyes." What happened in La Push?". he look concerned....................._

I awoke with a start , what was that all about, who was that pale man . What was that man saying about La Push, I was so confused but one thing was for sure I was going to La Push and soon. I tried to go back to sleep , but I kept tossing and turning so I gave up . I decided to grab a shower before getting ready for the concert, the warm water help clear away all my thoughts and I felt relaxed for now. I quickly dried off and went to my closet , I grabbed a pair of leggings and a long sleeved purple dress. Not long after I had gotten dressed ,Bonnie called to tell me she'd be over in an hour. I went back to my closet and grabbed my black flats and my black leather coat , it was February and there was still a chill in the air but I felt warm enough. I headed downstairs to grab a piece of toast and feed my dogs,not long after I'd finished eating Bonnie knocked at the door. I quickly ran upstairs and found my mom gave her a hug and told her I'd see her tomorrow morning . She followed me downstairs and stood in the doorway as we drove away , "I Love You" I heard her call as we drove away. I wish I had known then that I wouldn't be coming home. The drive to the concert took a few hours , when we got there we located the radio stations stand and got our tickets and backstage passes. Then we went to find our seats ,we were front row right in the center . The opening acts were awesome, but they were nothing compared to the awesome show The Sons Of Mullen put on. During their song Wild Child, Bonnie kept saying it looked like the lead singer Jason Mullen was singing directly to me. At the end of the concert a guard came over and told us to stay seated till everyone has exited the stadium. We waited and once everyone was gone we headed to the door marked Backstage Area, the guards let us right in and guided us to where the band was .

Jason Mullen was standing by a speaker box, staring intently into my eyes that I couldn't remove him from view, He had piercing charcoal eyes and an impish grin like he could read my every thought. I walked towards him still unable to look away for his gaze, "Hi, I'm Jamie" I couldn't think of anything more to say. He his sparkling smile seemed so bright compared to his pale skin, " its nice to meet you Jamie". He looked away towards his brothers who I now noticed were chatting with Bonnie, "You wanna get out of here just go take a walk around the halls ?"he extended his hand to me. "Sure" I said as I took his hand, I almost let go when I felt how cold his hand was . He led me from the room stopping only to tell his brother we'd be right back. Bonnie turned to me and said "I can't stay much longer I promised my mother I'd be home tonight".I noticed Jason exchange looks with his brother "we 'll make sure she has a ride home" one of his brothers said. Jason and I walked down the hall in silence till we were out of his brothers hearing range," I was watching you during the concert , I was hoping I'd get a chance to talk to you". I smiled "Bonnie said you were watching me , but I didn't believe her", we had stopped walking by now and he was inching closer to my face. "You smell so good Jamie", he kissed me and I couldn't help but kiss back. He began kiss my neck, I felt the pain from last night return in my stomach,suddenly I felt searing pain in my neck. Then everything went black and I slumped to the floor.

A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter . Please review..... chapter 3 is on its way


	3. Awakening

A/N: you know how it goes I own nothing the wonderful world of twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing here

Awakening

I felt like I was on fire, I wanted to scream for help but my mouth didn't to move. Although I could not speak,I could hear everything going on around me. " Here, we can leave her here, that cabin over there is deserted",I heard Jason say, "No one will find her in there". I felt someone pick me up and heard the sound of their footsteps as they made their way into the woods. The door creaked as one of them opened it , the one who was carrying me placed me on the damp, musty floor. I heard the sound of something being dropped by my head. One by one I heard there footsteps as they left , Jason left last and as he left I heard him say, "I'm So Sorry", as he closed the door. I suddenly felt very angry and then in a flash of pain , I blacked out entirely.

The next thing I knew I was waking up and trying to stand, but my legs weren't up to it yet it seemed. I opened my eyes and noticed right away why I was having trouble standing, my body had changed to that of a wolf. I caught my reflection in the mirror across the room, I was covered in a soft white fur except for around my eyes where I had black markings. "Hey Cousin, we were waiting for you to join us!", I heard Quil's voice in my head. " Quil?, Whats going on?" I asked , I was beginning to get scared. "My guess there must be Vampires near you, thats how it happened for us, the bloodsuckers moved in and we all start changing to wolves." Quil replied. "Come to La Push Jamie we can help you," Jacob said, hearing his voice in my head made me want to go home more than ever, "You need us and we need you". "How do I change back?" I asked ,terrified I'd be stuck like this. I heard Sam's voice answer my question, "You just need to calm down and it will just happen, trust us." I took a deep breath , trying to calm myself and thought of switching back , before I knew it I was myself again. I looked around and saw my clothes laying torn to shreds all around me, I had no clothes. Thats when I noticed the duffel bag at my feet , I opened the bag and inside I found clothes, shoes,a bank card and some other essentials, along with a letter. I quickly dressed in the sweatshirt and jeans I had found in the bag, and I sat down to read the letter.

Jamie,

I am so sorry , I did not intend to bite you. If you are reading this, then you have been turned successfully. You are now a vampire, three days have now past since I bit you. I am deeply sorry to have left you like this but I must hide who I am from the public eye and having a newborn vampire around would draw unwanted attention. I have purchased some essentials for you such as clothes and shoes. Also to help you get whatever you may need, you'll find a bank card in the bag. I opened an account in your name and deposited $500,000.00 for you. I am so sorry , I never meant for any of this to happen. Hopefully we will cross paths again, but until then be careful and take care.

Please forgive me,

Jason Mullen

I placed the note back in the bag . I need to get out of here, although I had no clue where I was going. As I reached for the shoes he had gotten me, I was overcome by a vision.....

_"I was waiting for you" I heard the pale, dark haired man say, as I stepped out of the woods and into the clearing. " Why were you waiting for me, who are you?", I asked. " I'm Emmett Cullen , my sister Alice saw you coming", he replied, " She told me hat I must meet you here, and I should bring you home to meet your new family."......._

As the vision ended, I had my answer , I knew where I must go. I had recognized the clearing in my vision, I had played there as a child. The clearing was just outside of La Push , in the small town of Forks, Washington. I slipped on the shoes I had grabbed from the bag and turned to head out the door. But before I could open the door , it swung open to reveal two young men. "Hello Jamie" the one nearest to me said " We've come to collect you."

A/N: Who are the men ? How do they know Jamie? Find out next chapter ….please review... reviews help keep writers block away


	4. Crazy Vampires

A/N: sorry this chapter took so long , my internet stopped working right after I posted my last chapter.

A/N: **visions are in italic , mind reading is underlined and in italic**

A/N: you know the drill twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer I just play with the characters....Jamie and anything you don't recognize are mine

**Crazy Vampires**

'You come to collect me?" I asked , these guys are crazy if they think I'm going anywhere with them, " how did you even find me ? Who are you guys?". The one nearest me who looked like a child answer "I am Alec and this is Felix , Aro sent us to bring you to him in Italy.", Alec smirked at Felix than looked back to me, "As for how we found you we saw those guys carry you onto the bus and followed you". While there responses seem logical , I still didn't trust them , something told me they were lying . As I began to reply to Alec , a vision over took me.....

_A tall dark haired man stood in the woods next to a petite brunette girl. "Alice care to explain why were waiting out here?"he rubbed his fist " come on Alice I wanna fight them now". "Emmett patience , its not time yet if we go in now we could hurt her by mistake." Alice appeared to be concentrating very hard. Suddenly I saw myself backing up to the wall behind me in the cabin and pressing myself against the wall . Moments later the walls on either side of me burst inward as Alice and Emmett came crashing thru._

"Lets say I believe you , why should I go with you?" ,as I spoke to Alec I began backing towards the wall, " I never told Aro I'd come to Italy". My hands gripped the wall behind me, as Felix began to speak. " I'm afraid you don't have a choice anymore Jamie", Felix turned to Alec, " maybe Alec didn't make his point clear enough for you, We are taking you with us to Italy whether you agree to come or not"!

Just as he finished speaking the walls on either side of me burst inward towards him, and standing on either side of me were Alice and Emmett. "You know its strange but I get the feeling she doesn't want to go with you." Alice said to Felix. "This is none of you concern , it is Volturi business!", exclaimed Felix, "now be on your way , unless you'd like the Volturi to decide your fate as well". "By all means take us to Aro , I have seen many visions of her that I'm sure he would love to see",Alice smiled , "well shall we gentlemen?" . Felix and Alec looked puzzled for a moment , then Alec spoke " You have made your choice , come we must leave at once". Felix was next to me in a flash , he grabbed my arm to pull me to my feet. "_if we don't leave now they'll send Jane"he seemed scared of Jane whoever she was._ "Who is Jane ?" I asked, everyone turned and looked at me . "Jane is my sister , why ?" Alec asked ,he to seemed afraid they all did. " I was just wondering why Felix was feeling scared ,when he thought about someone sending Jane." I replied. "You felt my emotion and read my thoughts , well Alec I believe Aro will be most please when we turn her over",Felix smiled, " someone with as many talents as her belongs with us". I wasn't aware that was what I had done , till after he said it. Great was there any other secrets about me that I should know, "would you mind removing your hand please, I have no desire to hear your thoughts." I asked Felix. He removed his hand and walked to the door where Alec waited , Emmett had grabbed my bag and Alice took my hand. "_everything will be okay trust me ,Emmett and I came to bring you to Forks,you'll be safe there with us I have so much to tell you but now is not the time"I heard Alice thinking_. Emmett walked next to me as we made our way to Felix and Alec's car, where they forced Emmett ,Alice and I to squeeze in the backseat together. We drove for miles in complete silence, the only sound was the thumping of the car as we bounced down the old country road. I was very careful not to bump into Alice or Emmett , as I did not want to hear there thoughts. Suddenly Alice slid into me knocking me right into Emmett, the moment his arm connected with mine an electric current ran thru my body . I looked up at him to find him looking right back at me, the moment our eyes met I could not look away and it felt as if the car shook under us.

Alice's POV

I sat in the back of the car not saying a word , I was silently planning how to get them to look at each other. Jamie was sitting perfectly still and every time the car bounced she would shift the opposite direction , I could tell she didn't want to bump into us. Well I would just have to fix that , after one particularly rough bump in the road I made my move. I purposely slid right into her knocking her straight into Emmett , as their arms connected they looked at each other. Success , I silently laughed to myself , suddenly the whole car shook Felix and Alec looked back at us . I smiled at them but Jamie and Emmett never looked away from each other, everything was going as I planned. I felt bad for Rosalie but I saw what happens if Emmett and Jamie don't meet and its not pretty but with them meeting it means a lot of changes for our kind. Its to late now they have met , they have made a connection its all in there hands now.

Emmett's POV

The car bounced up and down ,then she slid into me. I felt a shock run thru me , as I looked down at her , her eyes locked with mine. I couldn't look away her eyes were so beautiful , they were unlike any vampires I have ever seen ,They were green with gold flecks thru out. What was I doing my Rosie was at home waiting for me and here I was looking at this girl wanting nothing more then to hold her and kiss her. The longer I looked at her the further Rosie went from my mind , till we got to the airport Jamie was the only girl in my mind.

Jamie's POV

When we got the airport Emmett took my hand and carried my bag ,Felix and Alec walked ahead of us leading us into the airport and Alice stuck by my side. I know I had just meet Alice and Emmett but it felt as if I'd known them my whole life. Alec and Felix got our tickets and ushered us onto the plane. They tried to separate Emmett and I , the moment his hand left mine I felt lonely and began to worry about what was waiting for me in Italy. Emmett saw the panic in my face a took my hand again and Alec finally gave up and let us sit together after all. With Emmett around I felt as if nothing in the world could harm me, I liked that feeling . I rested my head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep , all thoughts of Aro and the Volturi far from my mind.

A/n: Please review!!!

A/n: next chapter Jamie's Dream and Italy should be a very long chapter


	5. Alice VS Volturi

A/N: thanks to Crafton for the review

A/N: sorry this took so long to post , haven't been in the mood to finish the chapter due to death in my family.

**Alice VS Volturi**

**Jamie's POV**

As the breeze blew the pink petals from the flowers in the tree above me, swirled down around me laying in my hair and all around me . A little girl with beautiful curly dark brown hair , was skipping around me and laughing . I felt love flow thru me as I watched the child play ,she stopped and looked towards me and smiled causing dimples in her cheeks . Her beautiful green eyes twinkled "come play with me" she called …...

When I woke up several hours had past and we were flying over land. "Where are we?" ,I asked looking up at Emmett, "We are flying over Italy , we should be landing shortly." he looked at me and smiled . I turned and looked out the window, it was as I was looking down at Italy the fear hit me again , who was Aro and what exactly did the Volturi want with me. The plane landed not long after and once again Felix and Alec pushed us thru the airport, stopping only for a moment to make sure our skin was covered and forced us into another tiny car. Alice placed her hand on my arm "_Everything will be fine ,Once Aro sees what I have seen. I promise._" As I sat there I let my mind wonder back to that dream vision, who was that beautiful little girl. "We're here" Alec called from the front seat , bringing me out of my musing. "Come on everyone out" Felix pulled me from the backseat " time to separate you two, you'll be coming with me now." . I looked behind me as Felix dragged me away and saw Alec guiding Emmett and Alice along, "Move it ,we don't want to keep them waiting." Alec looked around nervously. Felix pushed aside a sewer grate and jumped down, I followed him and heard the soft landings of Alice ,Emmett and Alec behind me as Felix began to drag me again. We entered into what appeared to be a lobby Felix nodded at the receptionist as he led me past her ,as we approached two large doors they flew open and a young girl walked towards us. "Felix you were sent to bring back the human girl, how did you end up with two Cullens" the young girl smiled , "They were after her as well Jane ,they asked to join us the small one has something to show Aro" I could feel the fear coming off Felix.

"Follow me" Jane said as she pushed her way thru the large doors, Felix took my arm once more and led me thru the doors, as Alec ,Alice and Emmett followed us. The first thing I noticed as we entered the room were three large thrones , seated in them were three men, just looking at them you tell they had power. I watched as Alec walked to the middle chair and offered his hand, Moments after , the man in the middle rose from his seat and began walking towards me. " Ah, Jamie at last we finally meet", this must be Aro I thought to myself, " and you brought friends" he clasped his hands together and smiled as if he was pleased. The feels coming from him were anything but pleased , as he took my hand I heard his thought of anger towards the Cullens for being there. "Alice my dear, Alec has told me you have much to show me", Aro said as he released my hand and approached Alice who willingly extend her hand to him, everything was silent as he saw what Alice had seen. He looked worried for moment as he released her hand but quickly went back to the fake happiness, he looked at Emmett then back towards me. " Jamie is the one we were warned about brothers, she is the one Caya saw coming, the one who can disrupt our world." Aro never took his eyes off me , I was starting to feel the fear coming over me once more but in a flash Emmett was next to me and I felt safe once more. Emmett wrapped his arms around me protectively, Aro noticed this and smiled " don't worried my bonded friends , we will not harm you ,Alice has assured me that if we allow you to go with her our world should remain as is". "Thank you for your visit , Felix will show you out" , Aro smiled and return to his seat " farewell my friends , do come again soon". Felix walked us back to the elevators, "Take the elevator to the lobby ,the rental car is waiting just outside", he turned and walked off back down the hall. "He seemed to be in a hurry to get us out of there", I said to Alice as we waited , " not that I'm not glad to be out of there". "It wasn't us he wanted out of there it was you" , Alice stated as we got on the elevator, " the way your future leads if you stay with them scares him, the visions I have had of you if you stay with our family show no threat to him, thats why he was in a hurry to have us gone".

"Master , why did you let her go?, Jane asked , "you worked so hard for so long to get her here". "She is to much of a risk to keep her here, she is to powerful and too important to us to kill", Aro stated, " The time will come when once again we may have a chance to make her ours." Aro smiled , then turned and walked down a long ,dark hallway lost in his own thoughts.

Alice ran towards the car "I'm driving !" she exclaimed . Emmett and I slid into the backseat, for the first time since meeting Alice and Emmett I felt absolutely safe. We were at the airport in no time at all , Alice returned the rental car and Emmett and I got in line to get our tickets. We reached the counter just as Alice joined us , " Three tickets to Port Angeles, Washington" said Emmett. The women behind the counter looked at her computer and began typing, "first available flight I have is in 1 hour and has 2 stops , the first is in Toronto,the second stop is in Seattle". "we'll take it" , Alice said, "How much do we owe you?". The lady behind the counter looked up at the three of us, rolled her eyes and smirked "the total is 11,518.89 , will that be cash or credit?". Alice smiled and handed her credit card to the lady , we took our tickets and headed toward our gate. We arrived at the gate just in time to board the plane , we took our seats and waited for take off. I looked thru the duffle bag, I found my purse I had taken to the concert, I look inside a found my cellphone. I had turned it off before the concert and never got the chance to turn it back on, I powered it on and saw I had several missed calls and my message boxes were both full. The first half were from the first three days after I didn't come home , it was my mother ,sister , father and Bonnie all wondering where I was and why I didn't come home . The fourth day the message were about how they heard from Quil and he had told them I was coming out to stay in Washington, but they still were concerned that they hadn't heard from me. We were about to take off so I decided to wait till we landed in Toronto to call and check in with my family.

**Alice's POV**

I sat on the plane staring out the window , lost in my thoughts . Suddenly I was overcome by a vision...

_Jamie came running out of the woods laughing, I looked to my left and saw Emmett sitting next to me . He was watching Jamie and he looked so sad , I looked towards her again and saw Edward catch her. He lifted her up and spun her around before placing a gentle kiss upon her lips,as they embraced, I saw Jamie looking over his shoulder. I followed her longing gaze to Emmett who was staring at her as well ,Emmett smiled at her and point to the woods. Jamie nodded as Emmett took off thru the woods, Jamie kissed Edward once more then ran off thru the woods as well..._

As the vision ended I knew that once we landed things would start getting interesting.

A/N: please review next chapter coming soon , I promise.


	6. NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

just checking in to let everyone reading

my story, know that the next chapter will

be up with in the week . im sorry it has taken so long

but life caught up with me , but it did give me time to consider this chapter

and the way it was going . I've done some editing and rewriting and i t will be up this week.


	7. Welcome Home

A/N:sorry for such a long wait i've been plagued with writers block and a crazy schedule , but it is finally done . So here it is enjoy and please review , reviews keep the writers block at bay.

A/N: let me first start by saying I'm soooooooooooooo sorry this took so long , the story is almost complete on paper so its just typing it up and posting it , plus lots of editing cause it never seems to look right when I type it up.

A/N : sorry if any characters seem to be a little out of character , jasper is meant to be OOC because this is what I think he'd be like if he wasn't struggling around humans , I think most character will seem a lil OOC due to most of the story taking place without many humans around and a few changes I have planned...remeber reviews are appreciated

Disclaimer:::

I do not own the world of Twilight it all belongs to Ms. Meyer , I just play here.

**Welcome Home**

When we landed in Port Angeles, Alice thought it be a good idea to hunt before going anywhere else. Emmett kept my hand until we reached a red jeep wrangler, parked at the far end of the lot, " I know I'm going to regret this, but Alice you can drive" Emmett smirked, " I'm going to sit in the back with Jamie". He tossed my bag into the back ,then helped me into the backseat before climbing in himself and once more placing his arm around me. Alice drove a few miles from the airport and turned on to a tree covered road , "its not much further up the road, after we hunt we should go get you some clothes, before we head home." Alice stated. We pulled into a small clearing , "Alright here we are everyone out" Alice smiled , "you two can hunt together ,since this is Jamie's first hunt and we will meet back here in a half hour". She took off into the woods "she must be starving" Emmett joked ," she doesn't normally take off that fast, well shall we hunt?". It didn't take long for us to catch the scent of two coyotes hunting near by, "don't rush it, take your time then attack them" Emmett warned me. I watched him walk in the shadows towards them and followed close behind. The woods were so quiet as we approached them ,the pounding of the coyotes heartbeats luring us in. Emmett touched my palm "_count to three then we attack"_ Emmett mind whispered to me, I nodded in response . One , two ,three... we lunged , they didn't have a chance to escape us , within seconds they were pinned to the ground our teeth buried in their necks. The warm flow of blood trickling down my throat , felt like a rush of energy jolting thru my body. When I had finished , I sat up and looked at Emmett ,he was watching me and smiling "That has to be the cleanest first feeding ever, you didn't spill a drop and there isn't a trace of blood on you." Emmett stated. " Well I guess we should go meet up with Alice",I said smiling at him as I brushed the hair out of my eyes. Emmett stood up taking my hand to help me up, we began are walk back thru the woods to the car and he placed his arm around my shoulder. We spent the whole walk back talking , we couldn't take our eyes off each other as we were walking out of the woods. "Whoa and what do we have here!"said a man's voice shaking us out of our daze, Emmett jumped and a guilty look crossed his face " well hello Jasper " Emmett said to the handsome blonde man leaning against the jeep. " Don't look so guilty Emmett, Alice told me everything, and even if she hadn't the love radiating from the two of you is like an atomic bomb" Jasper said as Alice came up next to him wrapping her arms around him, "Jasper is right Emmett the look on your face is like that of a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Jamie this is Jasper my husband and your new brother". Jasper walked over and shook my hand "nice to meet you Jamie", "_Nice to meet you too Jasper_" I mind whispered to him , still holding his hand in mine, "Whoa well that is a talent I have come across before". "well from what I'm being told I'm just full of talents", I said smiling, " well where to now Alice?". "Well I was thinking we could do some shopping, you can't continue to wear that"she stated pointing at the clothes I had been wearing since the day I awoke in that shack. With that we all climbed into the jeep, this time with Jasper at the wheel .

Emmett and I sat in the back once more with his arms tightly around me, as I nuzzled into his chest. I hadn't felt so happy and so content in all long time , I could have stayed this way forever and being immortal I didn't see anything stopping me. "We're here : Alice said " Let's get Shopping". Jasper and Emmett didn't look nearly as excited as Alice and I were to be going shopping, but they still smiled and held our hands as we shopped. Alice had me trying on all sorts of clothes and jewelry, she seemed to enjoy pretending I was a life-size barbie, so I just let her go but when she started to insist on paying for everything, I tried to stop her and pay myself. She just shook her head and said "I'm under strict orders to buy you a closets worth of clothes." she smiled as she payed , I looked at the bags the guys were now carrying and wondered just how big this closet was. The guys headed out to the car with the bags and Alice and I made one more stop at a jewelry store, that she insisted we had to visit. Upon entering the store the man behind the counter greeted Alice, " Ms. Cullen, how nice to see you again", he smiled brightly at her , " I have what you ordered I came in Yesterday.". "Thank you Martin, I would have be in sooner but I was unavoidably detained.", Martin pulled out a beautiful red velvet box and handed it to Alice, " will there be anything else today ms?" Martin asked. "That will be all for today Martin , see you later", she said as she took my arm to lead me from the store. Before we reached the car she turned to me and handed me the red velvet box, "Its a tradition in our family that when you join our family you receive a piece of jewelry, it signifies that were all Cullens", she said as she played with the choker around her neck. I opened the bow and inside on a thin chain was a beautiful crest, "its the Cullen crest " Alice said , " do you like it ?, I had a hard time picking out the right piece of jewelry for you to wear it on.". " I love it , thank you so much Alice for everything," I said as I hugged her, " I know I'll love having you as my sister". Alice smiled and I could feel the happiness coming from her , she helped me to put on the necklace and then we headed to the jeep. Emmett and I sat the way that had become normal for us, for the ride home, when he noticed my necklace , he ran his fingers over it, "So now your officially one of us.", he laughed and showed me the cuff on his arm , where he wore his crest.

We had driven for several miles and I knew we were getting close to Forks, when I felt the mood in the car change everyone seemed tense, and I had no clue as to why. Jasper turned on to a road so covered by trees it was hard to tell there was a road there at all. After driving several more miles a beautiful white house came into view. The house its self seemed to be at least a hundred years old , it had faded white paint and stood around three stories tall, with a deep porch that went around the whole first floor. It was a very picturesque setting with the beautiful meadow surrounding the house, and the six ceders that shaded an entire corner of the yard . You could see that over the years the house had been updated and more windows had been added, and it appeared as if an addition had recently been added to the house. As we got out of the car I could hear a river close by, Alice grabbed my hand and I heard her mind whisper "_Don't worry everything will be alright, things will be tough for awhile but they'll get better I promise."_, she quickly released my hand and went to Jasper's side ,Emmett placed his hand on the small of my back and led me into the house, " We're back" Alice said as we enter the house, within seconds we were joined by a man with blonde hair who didn't look more then 30, another man with unusual bronze hair who appeared to be in his late teens , then s women with brown hair who also appeared to be about 30 entered the room followed by a beautiful blonde who could not have been more than 19 , "Jamie I'd like you to meet our family"Alice said. Alice introduced them in the same order as they had entered the room, " This is Carlisle, and Edward , our lovable mind reading brother , and this is Esme , Carlisle's wife, and last but not least this is Rosalie", Alice turned and gave Emmett a look and he walked away from me , Alice smiled at me sadly, she continued so fast it was as if the exchange never to place, "Emmett's wife". I hid the shock and sadness I felt and greeted all of them warmly, "everyone this is Jamie, the one I've been telling you about for awhile now". Esme shook my hand " welcome to our family , its so great to finally meet you".

Alice and Carlisle whispering hurriedly , then Carlisle turned to everyone "Jasper and Edward can you carry Jamie's things to her room, then I do believe everyone should go hunting." Carlisle glanced at me, " Alice I'd like to see you, Jamie and Emmett in my study". With that he turned and walked of and we followed right behind him. Emmett tried to take my hand but I refused him and crossed my arms in front of me and hung my head, my entire soul felt as if it has been ripped apart, never had I felt such pain, even being bitten and feeling as if I was on fire for days hurt less than this. Carlisle pointed to the chairs in front of his desk "have a seat" he said, " well Alice start explaining please". Alice looked around at all of us " well I cant explain everything, as I don't understand some of it myself.", Alice took an unnecessary deep breath before continuing, "i had several visions of Jamie and took my time try to understand them, what I do understand thus far is Jamie and Emmett are soul mates and their bound so tightly together that to keep them apart would kill them. Jamie is powerful even more so then Aro , she has many gifts such as mind whispering, mind reading , and she is a shield and so many more gifts, and the last thing I am sure of so far is based on my visions I believe if she were to bite a vampire, they would become more human but they still be immortal. Carlisle sighed "Soul mates? Really? And how can you be so sure about her bite?". Alice took my hands , giving the right one to Carlisle and continuing to hold the left, I saw as she showed him her visions of Esme pregnant, three little girls running around outside while the guys played football in the sun and yet their skin did not sparkle, then she showed him visions of our first meeting and everything up to arriving here. "Emmett and Jamie could you hold hands or anything to show me this bond as Alice experienced it" Carlisle asked. Emmett walked to my side and took my hand instantly the anger I had towards him disappeared and I looked up to meet his eyes, the moment our eyes met I couldn't resist any longer, I jumped into his arms and he kissed my lips softly. " I see what you mean now Alice" Carlisle said, " I'd like to test the effects of her bite on another vampire , but I think we should wait for a few days, let her settle in and give everyone time to adjust to the idea". Carlisle and Alice finished talking but whatever else was said I had zoned out, as I was once more lost in the moment with Emmett.

**Next Chapter : Back to La Push**

A/N : Reviews = no writers block and fast chapter posts. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it . Ideas of something you'd like to see happen in the story? Just post in the review and ill see what I can do


	8. Back to La Push

A/N due to feeling really bad for make everyone wait for Welcome Home , I promise to try to post the next few chapter faster.

Disclaimer:: You know the drill I don't own TWILIGHT

**BACK TO LA PUSH**

As we left Carlisle's study, Emmett place a gentle kiss upon my cheek, before going to get cleaned up. Alice led me to my room where she handed me clothes and directed me into the bathroom. In the brief glimpse I had gotten of my room, I could tell it was done in cream and lavender and had a large bed against the left wall near the middle of the room. I placed the clothes Alice had hand me on the bathroom counter, and for the first time in day I saw my reflection. I stood there a moment examining my reflection,my once green eyes now had flecks of gold thru out them, my natural dark tan was now much lighter. I turned the shower on letting the warm water run a bit before getting in, I quickly showered not wanting to leave Alice waiting. Alice had picked out a cranberry colored halter and a ruffled black mini skirt for me to wear, I quickly dressed then went into my room. Alice smiled at me " I was right that looks perfect on you" she jumped up and took my hand, "Come on ill show you around".

My room was perfect , their was a vanity next to the white french doors that led to a balcony, that over looked the back yard, the closet was immense. As she led me out of my room , " We use to share rooms but Carlisle thought we should all have our own rooms, Rosalie and I got to keep our rooms but Emmett and Jasper got new rooms.", Alice said as she point to the rooms next to mine, " this is Emmett's room to the left of yours and Jasper's to the right". We continued to the next floor where Carlisle and Esme's room and Edward's room was located as well as the vast library, on the next floor was Carlisle's, office Rosalie's room ,a few studys and Alice's room. Downstairs on the first floor was the kitchen , dining room , two living rooms and the large entry way where Edward's Piano sat on an elevated part of the room. In every room there was a keypad which Alice had told me was to control the metal shutters that covered every window,there was also a basement where she had told me, they kept the stuff from past years.

When she had finished showing me around Alice took off to find Jasper, so I made my way back to my room. Upon entering my room I located my bag and searched for my phone, I really needed to contact my family and let them know I was ok. I looked at the time on my cell and noticed the date , it had been 6 days since the concert, my mom would be frantic. I quickly dialed and waited for her to answer, after two rings I heard her voice on the other end "Jamie! Where are you ? Are you ok?". I took a deep breath and replied " I'm fine mom, I'm in Washington", I paused, I didn't know what to say, _"I couldn't call mom I was attacked by a vampire , then kidnapped by more vampires but everything is ok now, I was rescued by even more vampires and I fell in love with a vampire but don't worry mom ill visit the werewolves next",_ ya that would definitely freak her out. So when I continued I came up with the perfect way to word it, " I'm sorry I didn't call, after Bonnie left I decided I want to come to La Push but I knew I'd change my mind if I spoke to you before I got here", I really hated lying to her but I continued, " I was going to call the moment I landed but in my hurry at the car rental I forgot and then I crashed the rental car and blacked out, lucky for me Dr. Cullen was passing by and helped me, I've been staying with him and his family.". As I expected my mom still freaked out " A CAR ACCIDENT !" she yelled but I managed to calm her down, I told her I loved her and I'd talk to her soon,but I had to go Quil was calling. I had missed Quil's call but his voice message had said to come see him the moment I got in town, I called him back and told him I'd be right over. Once I hung up I headed back downstairs ,before I left I had to tell the Cullens my secret.

I ran into Carlisle first so I told him, I need to talk to everyone , he called for everyone to come to the living room. Once everyone was gathered , I panicked and quietly I said " I was born and raised at the edge of La Push, my full name is Jamie Marie Ateara", I paused, they hadn't said anything yet, "my father is Brad Ateara son of Quil Ateara Sr. , I am half Quileute Indian and I am a werewolf.". Carlisle smiled at me " We know Jamie , it was in Alice's visions of you so she forewarned us", I smiled " thank you for understanding, and allowing me to become a part of your family", I said, "speaking of family I have to visit La Push for a bit.". By this point only Carlisle and Emmett were still in the room, Emmett got up "I'll take you to the treaty line",he said, I couldn't tell if Emmett was just looking for some alone time or if he just didn't trust me going alone. We got in a small pale blue car, which Emmett told me is a BMW 335i. Emmett drove me to the treaty line holding my hand the whole time , when we had stopped at the treaty line, he leaned over and kiss me gently at first then more passionate as neither of us wanted to stop. Until we heard someone clear their throat causing us to move apart, when I looked to see who is was I saw Jacob, standing on the other side of the treaty line glaring at Emmett. Emmett got out of the car , "I should head home the car is yours, it's a gift from all of us." ,He smiled at the shocked look on my face, " I love you", he called out to me as he ran into the woods.

" I love you too" , I whispered then turned to Jacob, " hey you , you going to get in or what?". Jacob smiled at me, no matter what I did he would always love me and stick by me, "We've missed you around here", he said as he got in my car, Jacob was 13 when I had left and ended our 2 year relationship, we had been best friends since we were babies, "Quil asked me to wait for you and bring you to Sam's place.". I rolled my eyes, "That was one of the Cullen's I just saw you kissing right", I could tell he was trying to ask calmly but I could feel the anger rolling off him, " you know what they are don't you?". I calmed Jacob down before responding,"Yes Jacob, that was Emmett Cullen and Yes I know exactly what the Cullens are",i paused preparing myself for his reaction,"I am a vampire too". Thankfully I didn't have a chance for him to react, as we had arrived at Sam's house and Quil pulled me out of the car "bout time you got here"he said. "Quil let go of me",i moaned as Quil held me off the ground, " Sorry got a bit excited , its been to long cousin." Quil laughed as he put me down.

"YOUR A WHAT?" Jacob screamed, he was shaking and I could feel the anger rolling off him. Quil had turned to face him when he screamed , "Jake calm down man", Quil said as he approached him, "what wrong?". Jacob glared at me "Ask Her!" Jacob said as he stormed passed me into Sam's house, everyone's eyes were on me. "Quil",Sam placed his hand on his shoulder, "Do you smell that?", the wolf pack all inhaled and screamed at the same time "VAMPIRE!". Quil was the only one who had noticed that it wasn't like a usually vampires scent, "Its different though, weaker and almost smells human.". I cleared my throat "Its me , I was bitten during the change" I waited for them to interrupt but they seemed stunned, "I'm some kind of hybrid". I turned to get out of there before they freaked out , but a hand on my shoulder stopped me, it was Jacob. He wrapped his arms around me "i know you didn't choose this,I'm sorry" he held me close for along time, "lets get you out of here,they can talk to you later".We got in my car and I drove towards the treaty line, "Well that was some Welcome Home" I laughed .


	9. Authors note please forgive me

**Authors Note**

just wanted to let everyone know

I didnt forget this story

im working on the next chapter now and

I have the story almost finished

and part two already started

just been distracted with a new baby due anyday


	10. Back To School

A/N: sorry this story was on hold for so long , so much was going on . But im back hopefully nothing elses gets in the way I cant wait for you all to read what happens

_**BOLD ITALIC = Flashback**_

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Twilight , it belongs to Stephanie Meyer ...i just play here

Chapter 8 : Back to School?

To say I was hurt would be putting it lightly , the reaction of my so called family had crushed me , I could think of only one person I needed at this moment. "EMMETT" I screamed as I nearly hit him with the car,i had swerved to the left to miss him ,startling Jacob who had fallen asleep. Some comfort he had been , he had passed out before we even passed the cliffs , so I had been given plenty of time to think ,plenty of time to become very upset. I flew out of the car, the moment I had it parked and into Emmett's arms, he didn't say anything he just held me. Jacob told me he would call me later and sped off into the woods ,Emmett and I got in my car, "Emmett could you take me to My Home" I whispered as I took his hand showing him the way there. Being with Emmett had erased all the anger ,i was happy peaceful and content once more. I just needed to be alone with Emmett for awhile ,id only known him a week and felt closer to him then my own family.

We pulled into the private drive that led to my house,i still couldn't believe my parents had given our family home to me. As the house came into view I had to hold back the tears remembering the last time I had been home..._**I sat on my balcony with my suitcase , trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape,my mom had said to pack light and we would replace everything when we got to Pennsylvania. I could hear my sister blaring her music , as she always did when she cried, she wasn't one to show her feelings. They were arguing , the screaming was too loud to truly make out what they were saying. I shook my head and tried to zone them out ,CRUNCH something moved in the near by tree line then silence . I studied the area but saw nothing and nothing had come out but I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched, the sound of a truck coming down the drive distracted me from searching any further . Jake was outta the truck before it had stopped and climbing the vines near my balcony, he wrapped his arms around me "Jacob your squishing me" I mumbled while trying to breath. "Let's runaway!" Jacob whispered hurriedly, "if we leave now it will be awhile before they notice". He took my suitcase and thru it over the balcony,we quietly climb down the vines and into his father's truck,which he pushed up the drive so no one would hear. We didn't make it far when the truck died , we were the clearing where my mother had brought us to play when we were kids, we had come here many times together since we had gotten older. We sat with our backs against the trees, and Jacob took my face in his hands and kissed me . As we sat there kissing I again got the feeling we were being watched ,Jacob began kissing down my neck. My eyes searched the nearby tree line,and that's when I saw him, well not really I could see his outline and his golden eyes staring straight into mine and then he was gone. Jacob hadn't noticed nor would he ever know that someone had been watching us,i pulled Jacob's face back up to mine as I laid back in the grass. His hand had slipped under my shirt , when my mother approached us " just what did you two think you were doing !" she questioned , " Lets go, everyone is looking for you two". She took us back to the house , but told me to leave my suitcase in the car because we were leaving shortly. My dad grabbed me and pulled me into his arms , my dad wasn't one to cry but I could feel his tears hitting my shirt."I'll see you soon Dad I promise",i whispered thru my tears, "i love you".He released me and turned to hug my sister, as I turned to get in the car Jacob grabbed me. "Promise me you will come back," he whispered, "ill be waiting for you". He kissed me one last time before I climbed into the car, once my sister got into the passenger seat and my mom began to pull away. I turned and looked out the back window ,waving good bye one last time and saw my dad and Jacob both in tears. We had almost made it into Forks when I noticed something moving in the woods, when we had stopped at the light I noticed those golden eyes staring outta the woods again. I **__**squinted trying hard to see a face ,i could just make out the muscular outline of a man when my mother drove on...**_ "Jamie", Emmett tapped me on the shoulder, "are you okay?". I smiled at him "yes im fine, I was just remembering the last time I was here",and that was when it hit me I knew those eyes, " you were here then,weren't you watching me from the woods". He looked puzzled at first and the sighed "how did you know that?",he ran his hand thru my hair "i thought you may have seen me that day in the meadow". I looked into his eyes " I never saw you but I saw your eyes several times that day,i always wondered who it was". We got outta the car and he followed me into the house and up the stairs to my room, "i just wanna gather a few of my things..." I started but Emmett had cut me off with a kiss, as he pulled me into my bed. We just lay there in each others arms for awhile, he ran his fingers thru my hair and in moments all the days events were forgotten. I must have dosed off because Emmett woke me a short time later, Carlisle had called and need us to return as soon as we could. We gathered up a few photos ,some clothes ,and other item and left.

Carlisle was waiting for us outside when we arrived , "Jamie I need to take you to be enrolled in school, and yes Emmett you can come along". We climbed into the back seat of Carlisle's car ,and he speed off into Forks, the drive was quiet and I spent most of it lost in thought. I really wasn't looking forward to going back to school, it was the last thing I wanted to do. Carlisle led us into the administration building , where we waited as he talked to the superintendent and principal. After their hour long meeting I was officially a student at Fork's High and was expected to be there Monday morning.

A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter please review...Chapter 9 coming soon :)


End file.
